Decisions
by Vanella the Titan
Summary: Kori is getting married! But when she receives bountiful floral arrangements and love letters from a mysterious person on the eve of her wedding, what is she to do? Is marriage what she really wants? AU Drama/Script-fic
1. Scene 1

**Hey guys, sorry we haven't been updating Blorthog...it just seemed kinda dead. We may or may not continue, but who knows? :)**  
**So to keep you from waiting we've posted this drama script homework thingy that was inspired by sTaRfIrExrObIn's "Runaway Bride". This is our version and heck did we get a couple of laughs! XD **

**Disclaimer : We do not own Teen Titans and its characters, if we did it'd be awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Koriand'r, the baffled bride-to-be endures the long wait and awkward delirium just before her wedding ceremony. Not long after she receives sickly sweet love letters and a generous bouquet of her favourite flowers from none other than her loving beau. Wait, the groom isn't the sender? Then who could it be?!

Kori:(**screeches in pain**) Ouch! Ow ow ow…

Raven: Stop moving, that way we'll get things done quicker!

Kori: Oh X'hal, friend, must you use painful methods to do the styling of my hair?

Raven: In this situation? Yes. (**Briefly pauses and frowns**) What's wrong?

Kori: Nothing is wrong! Everything is wonderful. (**looks at Raven's face filled with disbelief and sighs heavily)** I am simply just nervous.

Raven: (**raises an eyebrow**) Simply? Care to elaborate?

Kori: I am feeling the, what is the phrase? Oh yes, the "butterflies in my stomach". Yet, I cannot differentiate whether it is a good or bad feeling.

Raven: You're not having second thoughts are you?

Kori: (**gasps**) Of course not! Well maybe. Maybe not. Oh I do not know!

Raven: Hey hey, listen to me when I say this. Roy is the perfect guy, other woman would kill for a man like him. He's got it all! Money, fame, looks…money… (**clamps her hand over her mouth**) A-anyway h-he's got the world in the palm of his hands!

Kori: Well, yes. He may be the perfect man. However, he's isn't the Prince Charming I dreamt of since I was a little girl. Not the one who would sweep me off my feet and take…

Raven: Yeah yeah! I get the point, Star. (**frowns sympathetically**) The point is I want you to be happy with him.

Kori: I am!

Raven: (**raises an eyebrow**) But?

Kori: However there is just something missing in my heart (**clasps her hands together**)

Raven: I know how you feel. But you must choose what you think is best. Here, done! Take a look at yourself!

Kori: (**Gasps**) Oh glorious! How do I look?

Raven: (**grins**) Heh. Like a princess. (**turns around and double takes at the door**) Oh – Look what we have here!

Kori: (**eyes widens and coos at the sight of letters and a bouquet of flowers littered on the floor**) Oh my! Who has been so kind to send these? These are gorgeous! (**Runs down to scoop the gifts**) Oh Raven…these are err…

Raven: It's from him again, isn't it?

Kori: (**slowly nods**)…

Raven: Umm…I'll just take my leave…you know, to give you some alone time. Err, and you umm…know where to find me.

Kori: …Oh X'hal

**(Raven leaves the dressing room bewildered, slowly closing the door)**

* * *

**Reviiiiiewwwww!**

**Vanella xxx**


	2. Scene 2

**Eh, this is kinda short, but this is the part which makes us cringe. Why did Ella write this? -_- It's too sweet ya know.**

* * *

Kori, upon receiving her gift, stumps down on a stool and carefully reads the lilac scented love letter savoring each and every word.

_Kori: _

_My Star, _

_It saddens me that I must bestow you upon another. Without you, my heart shall irrevocably shatter and it can never be mended. As much as I am disheartened I cannot be selfish, your happiness even if it does not involve myself is a happiness I will strive for. Your smile is incomparable to the shine of the myriad of stars above. Please keep that smile for it shall forever remain in my heart._

_P.S Please let me gaze into your emerald eyes for what could be the last time through the glass barrier that separates us._

Kori: (**sigh**) One last time? Oh how? _…glass barrier that separates us…? _ Voila! The window!

(**Kori rushes toward the window enthusiastically and opens the window pane searching for her beloved**)

? : My Star! I am here!

Kori: Ssh! You should not be here at this time. Go or the guards will find you!

? : I don't care! Let them take me away! Let them strain me; imprison me but at least not before seeing your face!

Kori: Must I remind you that I am betrothed to another? Much to my displeasure, we must cease meeting each other!

? : You don't even love him! Come hither, let's run away together! I shall provide you with the happiness that he could not! I shall make you the –

Kori: NO I CANNOT! Marrying him will bring joy to my family! I value them more than anything!

? : **(shouts angrily**) Even more than me?!

Kori: Oh my X'hal! Please go! Forget me, forget everything that has happened between us.

? : Must we always be strained? Are we capable or nothing else? Can we not for a few moments be something…more?

Kori: There is nothing more!

? : Wait please! You do not mean that! I love – (Alicia slams the window shut)

Kori: (**Sob sob weep weep**) Oh what I have done?!

Raven: (**knock knock**) Err..is everything okay?!

Kori: No! Everything is not the o-kay! My make-up is ruined!

* * *

**Dum Dum Dum!**


	3. Scene 3

**Meanwhile, the wealthy and strikingly handsome groom, Roy, paces impatiently around his room (while holding his trusty mirror) waiting for his Best Man to arrive.**

Roy: _Grr…where is he?_

**(door slams open revealing the awaited Best Man)**

Dick: (**huff huff**) I'm here! Sorry I'm late!

Roy: Late? Late?! You call this late?! Where were you, you clumsy boy blunder ?!

Dick: Err… (**tugs at his collar nervously**) I was…distracted? Yeah! Distracted…by the ladies _and_ I _was –_

Roy: (**shouts angrily**) I don't care! Today is my special day! And I expect you not to screw this up by being LATE!

Dick: Jeez man...I'm sorry?

Roy: Sorry doesn't make a dead man alive!

Dick: I –

Raven: (**knock knock**)

Roy: _What now? _ENTER!

Raven: (**frowns**) Well excussse me! If I wasn't bothered to come all the way to your den I wouldn't have to ask you whether you were ready or not, wouldn't I?!

Roy: (**blushes and clears his throat**) Umm…oh yes, right. Then we are ready! Richard, tell me that my rings are prepared?

Dick: _Well duh…_Yes sir.

Roy: Is my hair adequate? (**brush brush**)

Dick: (**slumps**) Yes, your _highness_.

Roy: Does this tux make me look fat?

Dick: Ye- N-no. y-your majesty!

Roy: Am I dashingly handsome?

Dick: (**grimaces**) _Eww…_Yes, your –

Raven: JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!

Roy and Dick: (**sweat drops**) … Y-y-yes M-ma'am.

**(Risa storms out the room and then the scene is followed by a munch and crunch)**

Dick: (**nudges Roy**) Ah Roy, actually I kinda… left the rings…tee hee?

Roy: You what?! But you said –

Dick: I mistook them for some cheerios. Well, cheerio sir!

Roy: (**face palms**) I should've hired Garfield instead…

* * *

**Dick's a little OOC here isn't he?**


	4. Scene 4

**Final scene! **

* * *

Dun dun da dun Dun dun da dun

Kori walks down the aisle to find her soon-to-be husband grinning madly right before her. Everyone is present; however Roy seems to be missing his Best Man _again_. Will the wedding ceremony go as planned? Or will Roy have another crazy fit?

Roy: _Grr...where is he?! And what of my rings…oh well on the wedding! It took me long enough to look this handsome!_

Priest: Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here to join together (**scowling in a disgusted manner**) _this maaaan –_

Roy: (**Smiles widely and giggles**) Teehee

Priest: Uh (**clears throat**) Well, shall we continue mister? And (**abruptly smiles angelically with a cheerful tone**) this wonderful woman in holy matrimony. (**clears throat) **Marriage is a good estate. Bring to it joy. Bring to it the joy of this hour. Bring to it the enjoyment of each other. It is fitting to speak briefly about love. We live in a world of joy and fear and search for meaning and strength in the seeming disorder. We discover the truest guideline to our quest when we realize love in all its magnitudes. Love is the eternal force of life. Love is the force that allows us to face fear and uncertainty with courage. Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude.

Audience: (**Yawns and groans**)

Priest: Love does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, and endures all things. Love never…

Kori: (**nudges the Priest and whispers**) Umm…Mr. Priest, may you please shorten your lengthy speech, I believe that our guests are experiencing the boredom.

Priest: (**quietly mumbles to Alicia and winks**) _Thank you_. (**clears throat**) If any of you have reasons to doubt of the lawfulness of the proposed marriage, _PLEASE_ demand immediately!

Audience: (**mumbles and murmurs**)

Roy: **(glares at the audience**) You'd better not have any funny ideas or else

Priest: Well then! If no one demands –

Roy: Yes! Yes! Yes! I dooooooooo!

Priest: (**sweat drops**) Do you Koriand'r –

Luke: Just get on with it, Mr. Priest dude!

Priest: Take this _man_ to be your lawfully wedded husband to love, honour and cherish in sickness and in health for the better and for the _worse_?

Kori: I…

Dick: **(bursts through the doors)** Object!

(**Audience turns and gasps at the scene**)

Roy: Dick! (**clenches teeth**) What the hell? You're late! And where are my rings?

Dick: Meh. I fed them to Silkie. You do not deserve her!

Roy: (**crosses arms**) What?! Oh! I now see what this is about! Why shan't I?

Dick: Because _I _love _her_, you pompous snob!

Roy: ** (eyes pop)** Why you little – she is mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Prepare to battle Richie! En garde!

Kori: Stop! You are both acting like children! Let us all be friends and commence a new beginning. I wish to initiate a group hug!

(**Crickets in the background**)

Raven: Milady, this _really_ isn't the time for this (**deadpans**)

Dick: No! Only Kori can tell us who she favours more? Choose Koriand'r! Choose wisely!

Roy: She don't need to! Everyone knows I'm the most handsome creature on the planet! (**Batting eyelashes**)

(**Priest and Dick mock-pukes**)

Kori: Then I shall! I shall follow to where my heart leads me. (**Closes eyes and literally follows her heart**)

**(Kori bumps into the arms of a man and opens her eyes to find a grinning Roy, who leaps right in front of Dick, thus blocking his way, sneaky eh?)**

Kori: Eek! Not you! (**Shoves him away**) I choose you, Richard! For you have been the keeper of my heart for all eternity!

Dick: (**grins and envelopes her in a hug**) And you are mine.

Roy: Hey I'm still here you know! And I will not accept! Guards get 'em!

Dick: (**smirks**) Let's run Star!

(**Dick and Kori take their leave.)**

Roy: Wait! NOOOOOOOOOOO! GUARDS! GET THEM! AND GET MY MOOOOOOOOMMM! I want my mommy!

Priest: ** (face palms and sweat drops)** Oh my. Why did I sign up for this job?

**Err...The End**

* * *

**There! Finally uploaded it!  
hope you guys likey! We put a lot of effort into this homework!**

**And hopefully we'll come up with more stories toooooo, dont blame us! Blame school!**

**Vanella xxx**


End file.
